Cana Alberona
'Introduction' Cana Alberona is a wizard from Fairy Tail, Daughter of Gildarts Clive and a captain in the 4th Division. 'Personality' Cana has great love alcohol and liquor on which she a strong tolerance for it and strong addiction to match. It has come to point were over 30 percent of the guild's liquor budget down her throat. Despite her drinking and somewhat laid-back attitude, Cana is one of the more serious members of the guild: she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike the majority of the other members. She has some leadership qualities such during the Guild war with Phantom Lord. She is also quite playful as she teased Gray about him wanting to watch her and Lucy bathe and compare cup sizes.(All while folding Lucy chest in front of him). She an also been quite she strict when the need arises such as example when Usopp got majority of comrades killed during the battle of aster mountains telling him off for actions. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Cana was born to Gildarts Clive and a woman Cornelia. Before her birth her mother divorced her father due his work cutting into time of their relationship. Some point early in her childhood her mother passed away but not before telling who her father is. After this Cana ended at an Orphanage in Magnolia. Some time later Cana went to the Fairy Tail guild to find her father . Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter; Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter upon learning how powerful and famous a wizard he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even during the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of someday working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. During this time she would meet Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss who she would often socialize and play with as kids. Cana then decided that as soon she became an S-Class Wizard like her father she would tell him the truth. However, despite having the potential to become an S-Class Wizard, she began to despair after failing the exam four times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both of whom had joined the guild after her. Cana then began drinking at around 13 years old, two years before the legal drinking age in the Kingdom of Fiore. Cana meets Lucy Heartfillia after she brought to guild by Natsu and Happy. On which she makes a jab at Gray for undress appearance before subsequently drinking directly out of a massive beer barrel much to Lucy's shock. Not long afterwards Natsu and Gray get into a fight she getting annoyed at the fighting. She is the first ready release her Magic in an effort to end the fight, however, Makarov Dreyar's sudden appearance in his giant form soon puts an end to the brawl. Makarov reads some of the offensives caused by some the guild members. Which she drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and sending the bill to the Magic Council. After Erza returns to the guild she briefly berated for drinking habits. Before the fight between Natsu and Erza she acts as a bookie for bets between on who they think who would win. Cana along with guild mates participated in war with Phantom Lord after their member Gajeel Redfox attacked Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. However after her Guild Master Makarov's magic is drained by Aria and they are forced to retreat. After returning to the guild she tries to locate Mystogan through her magic but has no success. She then along Mirajane tries to convince Laxus to help them out contacting him viva Communication Lacrima. But he only agrees if Lucy becomes his woman and if Cana strips for him. Prompting her to call him a pig and Mirajane to smash the lacrima. Mirajane the express her desire to figt as well but Cana advises against due weakened sate at the time despite her former S-Class Wizard rank. Suddenly, the humongous six-legged Phantom Lord Headquarters suddenly attacks with its Jupiter Cannon, though they are shielded from its blast by Erza. Not long after Team Natsu and Elfman and Makarov defeat the Elemental 4 she begins to celebrate with rest of the guild by drinking. During the Fanatsia festival, Cana competes in the Miss Fairy Tail contest so she may buy more booze with the prize money. On Which she uses her cards to transform her outfit into a swimsuit. Not long after she is turned to stone Evergreen along with the other contestants, but is returned to her normal state when Erza defeats Evergreen. After that she and Juvia Lockser set out to locate Laxus. Cana and Juvia encounter Freed Justine on their search and are caught in his enchantments. Which only break if the too fight each other and victor comes out. Juvia attacks one of the Larima containing the Thunder palace that was placed by Laxus throughout the borders of Magnolia and is shocked in the process preventing her and Cana from having to fight each other, as well as setting her free. Cana then comforts a weeping Juvia telling her that she is a member of the guild and they all care about her. After that Juvia loses conscious and Cana attacks Freed in rage. Not long after she is defeated and her fight is taken over by Mirajane Strauss and Elfman Strauss, after Laxus's defeat, the Fantasia Parade begins, and she reminds Juvia that she has to participate in the parade before going on the "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levy, Bisca and Lucy. Not long after Cana and rest her guild minus Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy are sucked into Edolas by Anima were they turned into Lacrima. After being rescued and returned to normal. She talks to Gray who starts telling her about counterpart laughing at the thought which annoys her. Later that year Cana appears in Lucy's bathtub while the woman is taking a shower, asking her if she has any alcohol. Cana then asks Lucy how her relationship with her father is, but when Lucy inquires as to the nature of the question, Cana replies that she is thinking about leaving the guild, something which she says yearly around the same time. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' Cana was placed as a Captain in the 4th Division under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki. 'Aster Mountains Arc' Cana was ordered to lead her Subdivision which consisted of 10.000 soldiers most members being her fellow guild mate Wendy Marvell,Straw Hat Pirates's Usopp Kuja pirate Maguerite through the mountains and engage the enemy along the way. She and her subdivision easily avoided Gedatsu ordeal of the swamp and encountered the latter along with Cirruci Sanderwicci and Zetsu. 'Mount Hokabe Arc' Relationships 4th Division 'Shikamaru Nara' 'Wendy Marvell' 'Usopp' 'Yasopp' 'Coalition' 'Pakura' 'Dosu Kinuta' Cana encountered Dosu during the battle of Mount Hakobe and disgusted by his new appearance and by turning away his humanity to become half demon. 'Skullak Tuma' Cana never met Skullak in person, but her fear his very much after he gave Ichigo, Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy the most hardest battle of this lives. Skullak anger at her for kill Cirucci, his love, since he was going to get her and his former Privaron out of the War after the Aster Mountains battle. 'Powers and Abilities' As a wizard from Fairy Tail who is fully capable of becoming an S-Class Wizard, Cana is an exceptionally powerful fighter. These abilities were later recognized when she was named a captain in the 4th Division, which is a rank before the Commander, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the commander's proxy, Shikamaru Nara. Cana later proved her abilities when she killed Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci with a mixture of powerful attacks and strategy. Later she was able to fight on par renowned Jonin. Pakura and defeat her without killing her. She was also able to hold her own against Baraggan Louisenbarn with the help other several other higher ranked soldiers within the 4th Division and would have possibly defeated him with Fairy Glitter had he not aged the spell and even admitted that spell might have killed him and he not prevented it. 'Magic' Magic Card (魔法の札, マジックカード, Majikku Kādo):A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magic Cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating both abiotic and biotic things. Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so; she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects. In addition, the cards can reproduce the effects from a variety of different forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic, coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their status and location, as well as to communicate with them. * Smokescreen * Explosion * Jolt of Fate * Teleportation * The Prayer's Fountain (祈り子の噴水 Īnoriko no Funsui) : A single card spell, Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. The water is described as Holy Water and has strong effect on those with very dark souls and those who have sinned greatly. Example being Cirruci Sanderwicci who was severely burnt after being hit with the attack. * Shield * Tornado * Vesuvius * Strength of the Sun * Storm * Heavenly Thundercloud * Light of Justice Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝きフェアリーグリッター Fearī Gurittā) : One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, which was momentarily bestowed upon Cana by Mavis Vermilion. Cana's ability to use this spell was manifested by a dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm, consisting of Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender triangular shield. To activate it, Cana first gathers light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she does so. She then proceeds to chant the incantation: "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!". This prompts a large, bright halo of light to surround the target, which rapidly constricts around and heavily damages them. Even the 2nd Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn, admitted that attack might have killed him, if he was in his unreleased form. Alcohol Tolerance ''':Cana has high tolerance when comes to alcohol. She started drinking at 13 years old, 3 years before the legal drinking age in Fiore. Her drinking skills has come to point were 30% of the Fairy Tail Guild's liquor budget goes her throat. Mavis has even made mental note not introduce her to the rest Intelligence Division Commanders due their drinking habits. '''Fortune Telling: Using the very same cards she employs for her Magic Card, Cana seems capable of reading fortunes, similar to real forms of fortune-tellingperformed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it Immense Magic Power: As noted by Mavis, Cana posses a great amount of Magic Power. She able to beat Jura Neekis's score on the Magic Power Finder and complete destroy the machine in the process. She also able to cast Fairy Glitter which takes great power and concretion. Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Precognition Category:1st Fleet Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World